pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Balhdeww
Biagio carries multiple necklaces holding several dozen crucifixes. His magic allows him to release the multiple meanings behind his crosses to use all kinds of power.34 St. Margaret's Crucifix: Expand crucifixes that Biagio is wielding or has thrown to be three meters in length and 40 cm in thickness. This spell is based on the story of St. Margaret the Virgin, who was swallowed by an evil dragon from the inside and survived by expanding her cross to stab it from the inside. Activated using the incantation "The Cross reveals the rejection to evil." or the similar "My cross will reject this evil."3 Weight of the Cross: Multiplies the weight of Biagio's crucifixes by increasing gravity's effects on them several thousand times over. He activates this spell after throwing the crucifixes into the air so that they fall towards the enemy at high speeds, like a cannonball. This spell is based on tales relating to the weight of the cross and the cross being a symbol of humility like those of St. Lucia and St. Christopher. Activated using the incantation "The weight of the Cross corrects the haughty."3 Simon Carrying the Cross: A spell based on Simon helping the Son of God carry the cross to the execution hill. The spell forces the enemy to carry a huge weight, focusing the weight of all surrounding people and equipment on the victim. The attack works by laying this weight on top of the enemy, so it comes down from above. This spell is activated by Biagio raising one of his crucifixes above his head and using the incantation "Simon bears the cross of the Son of God. Mitsuari Ayu's Level 3 ability is Mental Stinger ( Shinri Senkō (Mentarusutingā)?, lit. "Psychological Perforation"),1 which operates in a similar way to Mental Out. Originally thought to manipulate the brain by controlling bioelectricity, it actually does this by manipulating moisture, controlling the distribution of fluids and the secretion of chemicals in the target's brain. Instead of directly controlling bioelectricity, it changes the conductive efficiency by controlling the fluid acting as a catalyst for it to flow through - as such, the ability doesn't work on espers that directly manipulate their bioelectricity such as Electromasters, though it is speculated that this can be overcome with an increased output.3 Abilities of a similar nature, Mental Out, are also capable of resisting it, though this happens only if both Ayu and Misaki reject the interference. If Ayu accepts it intentionally opening a port and allowing an exchange of identically-formatted packets she is able to drag Misaki's consciousness in her mind using the Mental Stinger as an ignition to make her lose control of the Mental Out. Ayu accomplishes this placing both her hands holding a smartphone on the sides of Misaki's head and pressing their foreheads together causing Misaki to feel a strange sensation like invisible wires running through her head had been gathered together and suddenly pulled out from her forehead. Like Misaki, Ayu sets her targets for Mental Stinger with a device, in Ayu's case, smartphone cameras and her fingertips.12 Under certain circumstances such as extreme anger, the ability can go out of control and cause an explosive phenomenon similar to freeze-drying that creates a territory that can cause any living being within it to crumble like dried paper mache.17 EquipmentEdit * FIVE_Over (Outsider) - Modelcase_"MENTAL_OUT" (ファイブオーバーOS(アウトサイダー) Faibuōbā OS (Autosaidā) Moderukēsu Mentaruauto?): Like other FIVE_Overs, this is meant to reproduce a Level 5's power with pure technology, though the OS (Outsider) indicates that it exists outside the mainstream method, using methods different from a Level 5's power to produce the phenomenon resembling it.11 In this case, magnetically controlled monitor dust is distributed across an area and used to alter the appearance of the target's surroundings, using that twisted information to influence their mental state and memories.13 The device is still a prototype and has plenty of problems remaining, hence why it hasn't been mass-produced.15 The base unit is a spherical device, taller than a person, with tentacles extending from its bottom half, resembling an artificial octopus. It is constructed from an artificial fat called Designers' Gel which is capable of changing shape.1 It has numerous large eyeballs on its surface, which roll and blink, perhaps due to the magnetically controlled monitor. Five_Over (Out_Sider). Modelcase_"MENTAL_OUT". is written on the side of its tentacle.18 The Outsider can also take the shape of a large wearable suit, forming a body that should weigh around 300kg were it real.10 ** The magnetically-controlled monitor (磁性制御モニター Jisei Seigyo Monitā?) that is used by the Outsider primarily consists of colored powdered dust, which is scattered throughout the target area and controlled via magnetism. It is capable of changing in real-time, altering the surroundings around the target to influence them.7 An example of this would be producing images of insects to induce revulsion and fear, or an eyeball with a gaze that paralyzes those that see it, much like Medusa in Greek Mythology.10 It is even capable of creating sound by rubbing together like cricket wings.10 However this system requiring a network of multiple viewpoints other than that of the user to perfectly overwrite the surrounding area in real time, which can be used by an enemy to manipulate the Outsider by feeding it with malicious information.15 * FIVE_Over Modelcase_"MENTAL_OUT" (ファイブオーバー モデルケース・メンタルアウト Faibuōbā Moderukēsu Mentaruauto?): Ayu's trump card against Misaki, a machine which is supposed to recreate and surpass Mental Out using technology. However this particular machine doesn't strictly fit the definition of FIVE_Over as it doesn't contain anything to reproduce an esper ability using technology, instead containing 8000 output devices, with the intention to have Shokuhou Misaki placed inside and her power drawn out forcefully, in order to acquire the sample data to complete and mass-produce it, as well as to crush Misaki's mind with her own power.2 Resembling a scorpion wasp, its main body is 4m long with six legs and thin wings 8m long when extended. Its abdomen is translucent and filled with anesthetic conducting fluid, meant to contain a human body, and ends with a stinger formed by a tube that extended more than three times the length of its body,14 resembling a scorpion wasp’s ovipositor, which can be used as a weapon.16 It can be programmed to act automatically.2 * Strobila (ストロビラ Sutorobira?): A device intended to manipulating the mind without interfering with the brain. It is consists of a very small plastic core with a long fiber that leads to the subject's heart and affects the secretion of hormones.19 Strobilas were installed in Misaki6 and Ayu's Outsider body10 as decoys. The Dark Side of Academy City (学園都市の抱える闇 Gakuentoshi no Kakaeru Yami?) refers to the criminal underworld of Academy City. Reaching to the very top of the city's administration, as stated, it is often engaged in criminal enterprises, such as human experimentation, espionage, and assassinations. Much of the science side story lines is concerned with the characters struggle against the Dark Side of Academy City. Indeed, an entire story cycle is dedicated to this premise. The name refers to the contrasting image of what the Academy City wants to portray, a technologically advanced city filled with students wanting to become espers. After the events of World War III, though many factions from the dark side have been forced to disband, this part of Academy City still exists. Academy City apparently evolved out of the need for the higher-ups of the city to have more security to protect the city's assets like the various research institutions. Officially, it is Anti-Skill that guards the security of the city, however, due to the powers of espers, as well as the developed military technology of the city, the organization's structure and equipment with dealing with them has been weakened. The "Darkness" fills the role of security where Anti-Skill cannot provide. People from the "Darkness" provide protection and security to important people and the various research institutions. This is born from the members of the Board of Directors and other important persons hiring personal bodyguards as well as companies and research facilities hiring private armies. The "Darkness" hired are composed by a variety of people, from individuals with esper powers and special abilities, to failed students or persons who are selected for a specific purpose.1 An example of the latter would be Accelerator, who is "recruited" under duress by the GROUP liaison to work for GROUP. Though each organization and the personnel in them has their own quirks and skills, somehow or other each of them has a dark past behind them.1 The form of the "Darkness" as seen in the current year of the timeline has several factions working for the city against one another such as GROUP and MEMBER, as well as factions opposed to the city itself like Skill-Out and BLOCK. Apparently, factions from the "Darkness" such as ITEM are all known to Aleister Crowley, and can be controlled by him.1 CultureEdit Much if not all operations done within the dark side of Academy City is done in secret. This attribute has likely contributed to the unique subculture of the dark side of Academy City. An example of this unique culture is that those who have been sold into an organization can be hunted down by others if they attempt escape, as with the case with Nunotaba Shinobu.2 Another is when Tsuchimikado Motoharu's apparent "execution", where it is revealed that when agents of the dark side are convinced that someone is executed and dead, they will not go after that person again because they have convinced themselves as it is an etiquette of the dark side.3 Espers are either used for experimental purposes or are recruited to the dark side of Academy City. Notable examples of this are Accelerator4 and Kinuhata Saiai,5 both were used for experiments in their younger days and later become operatives in the "Darkness" using their powers to aid their organizations. As the Board of Directors are involved, both Judgment and Anti-Skill are often powerless when it comes to dealing with the forces of the dark side, often with the higher-ups meddling through sheer bureaucracy and red-tape or the withholding of vital information. An example of this is when Anti-Skill is unable to enter Dangai University's Database Center during Skill-Out's attack of it.6 A triumphant example of this is STUDY, using their company to fund their operations. Money is still a powerful motivator for organizations however. Factions such as ITEM7 and Scavenger8 are paid for the missions they successfully complete. However, organizations that are in the "Darkness" out of principle such as Disciplinary Action, in their quest for justice in the city, and Komaba Ritoku's Skill-Out, gathering armed Level 0s to oppose abusive espers, can be found. OrganizationEdit Old ITEM Shiage during his time as member of ITEM's subordinate organization, acting as a hapless gofer for the girls. What seems to be the difference between petty gangs like the ones led by Okahara Ryouta, Elder Sister, or the ones that Misaka Mikoto deals with and the factions in the "Darkness" is that they are far organized than them or at least have some connections with powerful people in Academy City. Indeed, even Skill-Out factions such as that of Komabata Ritoku's organized enough to become a threat to Academy City, had caches of money for their operations, and after the death of Ritoku,9 was tasked by Academy City itself for the assassination of Misaka Misuzu.10 Even though in many cases, the Skill-Out "Darkness" are not fully informed of the work they do. Regardless, Skill-Out is used from things such as temporary staffing to things that are illegal like human trafficking.1 Even Big Spider had connections with the outside allowing them to procure weapons, as well as in the inside that allowed them to use Capacity Down from Therestina Kihara Lifeline.11 As for the factions that work for Academy City, they are usually composed of field operatives, a mediator, and a large support staff. The most well-known setup for this is that there are four field operatives that answer to a mediator or a liaison with the higher-ups and a large staff that supports them during missions. Mediators or liaisons are often shown as mysterious men on the phone, acting as an in-between for the higher-ups,12 maintaining the confidential nature of their operations.1 An exception of this is MEMBER's Kouzaku Mitori, who also acted as a field operative and made contacted the members in-person. After the revelation that she worked for Kihara Gensei in order to use MEMBER for his own gains,13 MEMBER begins operating on its own without a liaison. As for the support staff or subordinate organization, that do things from menial labor such as transporting prisoners,14 corpses (including members of the field operatives),15 to complex background work such as the technical department which supports the organization by giving the members useful technical aid.16 A unique faction within the "Darkness" is the Hound Dog, which is controlled by Aleister Crowley,1 and is a more like a military unit. Prior to the events of World War III, if GROUP is anything to go by, it is implied that there is no way out of the organization other than dying. Motoharu says to Accelerator that if he followed the rules laid out by the Board of Directors then they will not let him out. He says that the organization is made so they profit no matter what happens.15 Still, it is likely incarceration can allow people to escape the "Darkness", however, people can still recruited even there, this is exemplified by Kouzaku Mitori being used by Kihara Gensei. Indeed, there are rumors that students from the Reformatory will suddenly disappear for reasons unknown, specifically high level espers or excellent students. When the guards report it, they are waved off and ignored. It is believed that Academy City makes some deal with the students and then release them in secret, and it may be more convenient to pass some of the missing off as dead.17